My Sunshine
by Mystery Missy
Summary: It had been a close call for a few days, Connor in and out of consciousness, and you stood by his side every single day. Lee was gone, his war fought and won, it was time for him to rest. Connor x female reader


You sat by his bed, holding onto his arm as he slept. It was done. He was done. No longer did he have to worry about Charles Lee, and he could be home with you once again. This last fight, you thought he was a goner. Everyone on the Homestead gave you their sympathy and their prayers, but what good does that do? Will it heal him over night? Keep infection from settling in his wound? No, it wouldn't.

"Connor, Ratonhnhaké:ton… please wake up." You plead to your beloved. Planting a kiss to his temple, you pulled the covers up higher, the room now becoming cooler in the late night hours. You wrapped your shaw tighter around your body, determined not to leave his side. You loved this man, and the sheer idea of living without him was too much to handle. It drove you to tears and crushed your heart between two cold stones. Caressing his cheek, you lay your head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. He was still alive. He was still here.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

You sang this song when he was away, when he held you close, when he was just near you. Sometimes, he would sing with you. Such a stoic man, singing with you as you slow danced by a burning fire. He would smile when you sang to him. That smile, it could be easily compared to the sun. So bright, so loving, and all for you.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried."

You didn't know when you began to shake, nor when you began to softly cry. These past three days had been exhausting, for everyone. His injury was severe, and left untreated for quite some time. It was a miracle he didn't grow sick from infection. Taking his hand in yours, you held it close, not liking how cold his fingers were.

"I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day"

You remembered back to when you and Connor spoke about starting a family. He had some hesitance, what with the dangers of his life style and the fear he wouldn't be a proper father. You had seen him with children though, and you knew he would make a wondrous father.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

Part of you wished to leave the Brotherhood behind you both, but this was apart of him, whether he liked it or not. Fighting was in his blood. Of grit and steel blades, he was born a warrior, and you accepted that. But it had it's obvious downsides. Like this. Connor laying in what could or could not be his deathbed. That was the part of his life you wished could vanish.

"In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive and take all the blame"

You had been to his village before, and they all came to love you. Kanen'tó:kon had been thrilled to hear his friend finally found someone to share his life with. If things had worked out differently, you would have loved for Kanen'tó:kon to be the Godfather of your children. It was a tradition in your family, one Connor was happy to continue.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
Oh, please don't take my sunshine away"

You must have fallen asleep sometime during the night because you woke to sunlight pouring through the windows and a hand running through your hair. Looking up, you saw Connor staring down at you with a soft smile.

"Did you stay with me all night?" He asked, slightly amused yet loving. Choking on a sob, you buried your face in his chest, hugging your love.

"Please don't scare me like that again." You plead, feeling Connor wrap and arm around you.

"I am sorry for making you worry. It was not my intention." Lifting yourself up, you kissed his lips, just glad that he was awake now. Breaking away to breathe, you placed your forehead against Connor's savoring the moment.

"Konoronhkwa, (y/n)."

"Konoronhkwa, Ratonhnhaké:ton."


End file.
